Rhode Island
Rhode Island is a state in the New England region of the northeastern United States of America. It is the smallest state by area, and the 8th smallest by population. The state is bordered by Massachusetts to the north and east, Connecticut to the west, and the Atlantic Ocean to the south. Rhode Island was the first of the thirteen original American colonies to declare independence from British rule, signaling the start of the American Revolution; it was also the first state that engaged in armed hostilities with British property and authorities. Rhode Island did not participate in the Philadelphia Convention of 1787 and was also the last of the original thirteen states to ratify the United States Constitution, which it did in 1790, becoming the 13th state. Rhode Island in The Disunited States of America After the United States failed, Rhode Island became an independent country, with Providence as its capital. Rhode Island's independence ended when Massachusetts annexed it during the Second Northeastern War in 1837, as dramatized in a partly-accurate movie in the late 21st century. Rhode Island in The Guns of the South Rhode Island remained part of the Union during the Second American Revolution. During the 1864 presidential election, it was one of 12 states carried by incumbent Republican President Abraham Lincoln during his unsuccessful reelection campaign.The Guns of the South, appendices. The state had four electoral votes during the election. Rhode Island in Southern Victory Rhode Island was generally unaffected by the Second Mexican War, the Great War, and the Second Great War. However, in 1944, the naval yard in Providence was attacked by a people bomber. After the war ended, Confederate physicist Henderson V. FitzBelmont used Rhode Island to explain the theoretical destructive power of hydrogen-based superbomb to U.S. General Abner Dowling.In at the Death, pgs. 495-496. Later, when Dowling was relating this conversation to General John Abell, Abell responded that such a bombing would be the best thing that happened to Rhode Island.Ibid, pg. 547. In politics, Rhode Island (along with the rest of the New England states) was a Conservative Democratic state. For example, the state gave its electoral votes to Calvin Coolidge in the 1928 Presidential Election. However, he lost the election to Socialist Party candidate Hosea Blackford by a narrow margin. Rhode Island in Supervolcano When Colin Ferguson asked Kelly Birnbaum what it would be like if the Yellowstone Supervolcano erupted, she replied imagine Rhode Island then blow out lava and ash around the edges and drop the entire state a half mile to a mile down onto molten rock. Ferguson's only comment was that that would be the best thing to happen to the lousy place.Eruption, pg. 15. Rhode Island in The Two Georges In the aftermath of the Seven Years' War, Rhode Island was one of a number of colonies that chafed under unrepresentative direct British rule. However, a new arrangement was peacefully negotiated forming the North American Union. Thus, Rhode Island was one of the oldest Provinces of the NAU. References Category:US States Category:Southern Victory Category:Supervolcano Category:The Disunited States of America Category:North American Union Provinces Category:Former Countries (Fictional Work) Category:Countries in North America (Fictional Work) Category:The Guns of the South